Abrasive cleaners have long been utilized for cleaning. These products possess a physical "cutting" activity that is most effective in removing stubborn stains, deposits, and scum from fixtures, sinks, toilet bowls, and other surfaces. These products are particularly useful in cleaning toilets, sinks, and other surfaces which are then rinsed with the water and discharged to the sewer collection system; holding tanks, or septic systems. Almost universally, these products are highly alkaline or acidic, causing potential damage to beneficial microorganisms in the collection lines, sewer, septic systems, or holding tanks. In many applications this hostility to microbial activity is clearly a disadvantage.
Milder detergent products, on the other hand, which cause only minimal harm to microbial activity are generally useful only for light-duty cleaning applications including minor deposits of grease and dirt, but not including heavy mineral deposits, stains or particulates tightly adhering to fixtures, sinks, toilet bowls or other surfaces.
It is apparent that both commonly used types of cleaners such as highly alkaline, highly acidic, or milder detergent products suffer deficiencies, i.e., detrimental effect on drains, collection systems, and waste treatment systems or poor cleansing activity.
It is apparent that a product with strong surface cleansing properties that also actually increases microbial activity would actually extend benefits to include cleaner drain lines, and improved waste degradation. There has been a longstanding need for a product which provides the benefit of strong cleaning capabilities and actually seeds the waste collection and treatment system to improve its microbial activity instead of inhibiting activity.